Mixed Worlds
by SailorMakotoChan
Summary: It starts off with a girl named Emerald and she travels different dimentions a lot of emotions with love, hate, and sorrow. Please r+r this is my second Fanfic
1. Default Chapter

A new Hero, a New Mission  
(it has some digimon in it to but just to tell u now it has Matt, Tai, and Izzy *from 02* in it with their old digimon)  
  
  
Sailor Pluto was standing at the time gates with a worried look on her face. "The dimensions are gonna collide" she said. A new hero had to be made, someone who can control the dimensions. She came to Earth so she could find a person to be Sailor Dimension. She walked around the streets and bumped into a young girl who nodded a sorry and ran off. She was wearing jeans, black t-shirt, army boots, hair in a ponytail, and wore a hat. "She would be perfect as Sailor Dimension" Pluto said. Pluto ran to find Usagi who could give this girl these powers. "Usagi" Pluto yelled as she entered the temple. Usagi was crying then she looked over and up at Pluto. "Usagi why are u crying" said Pluto. Usagi said softly "A new evil has appeared she took the senshi to." Pluto ran and grabbed Usagis hand and as she dragged her into town she explained everything about the girl so they split up. When they found her she just beet 3 guyes in a fight and they took of running. Usagi gave this girl the power as Sailor Dimension and they walked over and started to explain everything such as her powers, who the others are, and what u should do in other dimensions. She had to live in a dark world and watch over the dimensions and she agreed to it and vanished into the dark world. She loved the fact she could travel to many dimensions at will. She remembered something Pluto had told her "When u go to a new dimension u shall have their powers including your own since every dimension has a hero or 2 in it" she loved that part to. She saw one dimension that cought her eye and jumped in it. As she fell she detransformed and as she fell someone cought her. She looked up and saw a big green guy. "Thanks for catching me" she said and jumped out of his arms. "Your welcome" he said. "My names Emerald" she said in a soft voice. "And i am Piccolo" he said with a bow. "Sine i don't usually see angels fall from the sky every day i'm guessing u don't have a place to stay" he said. She blushed at the complament and nodded her head slowly. "You can stay at a friends house" he said. She again nodded. They started walking towards a house when they got there he escorted her to the back. Whe she looked at all the boys training they suddenly looked at her. Piccolo introduced each of them and she again only nodded she was very shy. "Well it's nice to meet u Emerald" said Krillin. "Nice to meet you all to" she said. She stade with them for months and got really close to each of them but then she sensed another portal in danger and she said "I'll return some day i need to get to another dimension" before they could speak she was already gone. They all just lost her they all liked her and now she was gone and they didn't get a chance to tell her how they feel. She arrived in the other place in a fight she stayed behind a rock and awated when she could be of some help and watched. She heard a young boy shout "Patamon digivolve now" and she watched this digimon turn to an angel. The thing they were fighting was huge and looked powerful. The monster swiped angelmon away and he changed back to patamon. Davis yelled "that was our last defence all the others are knocked out what should we do" This was her cue she thought and she brought up her staff from behind the rock and yelled "DIMENSION TORNADO" an attack flew out from behind the rock and hit the evil digimon knocking it unconsious for a very long time. They looked around for the person who saved them. She came out from behind the rock and the boys stared at her. Cody said "We thank u for saving us i'm Cody, this is Matt, his brother TK, this is Tai, his sister Kari, this is Mimi, Yolei, Sora, Izzy, and Joe." "My name is Emerald protector of many worlds" she whispered to them. Gatomon yelled "Can we go back to your world now Kari." Kari smiled and nodded. "Yah it's Christmass time back in our world we can't forget to go home now" yelled Matt. They all cheered then they opened a portal with their digivises and were about to go home when they looked at Emerald but when they looked towards her way she was gone so they shrugged and went in.  



	2. Mixed Worlds Chapter 2-Lonely Christmas

Mixed worlds Chapter 2  
A Lonely Christmas  
(Note: Izzy, Matt, Tai and Mimi are still digidestined in this fanfic and they are all from season 2)  
  
  
  
All the Digidestined returned home it was very cold outside and there was a lot of snow and a bit of wind. It seemed like in unison they all went to their windows to look outside and saw Emerald walking along the streets looking like she would die any second from freezing to death. Matt and all of them ran outide and Matt wrapped a jacket around her. She smiled and nodded a thank you. Since it was only Matt and TK at the house cause his mother was somewhere else and his father was working he decided to have the whole gang over for christmas. Their stomichs rummbled as they went inside "Oh i'm sorry but we don't have a big Christmass meal see at our house none of us can cook" Matt said. Emerald grins and says "Leave that up to me" she walks into the the kitchen and starts cooking. An hour later they all sat down for a big meal except Emerald she just wasn't hungry. Izzy brought her some food but she turned it down she was just glad to be inside and warm. Matt's band were playing X-Mass songs in the living room while everyone danced. Izzy (whom by the way is very cute in 02) asks Emerald to dance and she stands up and Matt starts playing a slow dance so her and Izzy do a slow dance. Izzy thought she was beautiful and she had her head on his shoulder. He wanted to move so they were under the mistletoe and he could get his first kiss. Ken was watching from a corner and her kept watching Emerald not taking his eyes off her for one second. "I think i'm done for playing music now anyone else wanna try?" said Matt. "I will" said Emerald. So she got up on stage and she brought out a flute and started to softly play. They thought the song was beautiful but they didn't dance to it they just listened.When the song was over they all clapped and she took a bow. They put in an X-Mass cd and Matt asked her to dance and she nodded and Matt did what Izzy planed to do and brought her under the mistletoe and gave her a kiss. Emerald blushed but before she could kiss him back he pulled back. Izzy sighed and slid out the door starting to walk home. "He always gets the girls" said Izzy sadly. Emerald looked around for Izzy and saw him outside and ran out to him. "Go back to Matt he loves u" he said sadley. "But i don't like Matt Izzy I like you" she said and grabbed Izzys hand pulled him to her she leaned up a bit and kissed him on the lips. He blushed and he liked this.Matt and Ken saw all of this and said to each other "How can someone like him get a girl like her." Izzy invited her to his house and they sat on the coutch sipping hot cocoa and listening to soft music. She fell asleep in Izzy's arms. The first time she ever really felt safe in a long time. He held her until sunrise the next day. He watched her sleep all night he liked the fact that she was in his arms. He wanted to protect her with his life. She opened her eyes and saw Izzy looking at her. She sat up slowly. "Sorry i didn't mean to fall asleep" she said. "It's aight i guess the music does that to everybody"  
She smiled and hugged him and started heading for the door then looked at him and said "This was the first time in my entire life that i spent Christmas with someone." He was shocked at what she said then before he could speak she said "Another world is in danger but I'll be back Izzy i Promise." She handed him a red rose and to seal the promise she kissed him on the lips and vanished.  
  



End file.
